Of Poison and Wine
by hopelessdream2005
Summary: "You're poison Damon." She glared up at him from the spot he had let her fall in. "Then you must have a death wish, because you keep coming back for more." He sneered. Dark Bonnie/Damon Rated: T-M


**AN: So guess I am full of inspiration lately… this is a very different sort of oneshot than my usual ones. Hope you enjoy this darker fic.**

* * *

**Warning: This fic contains some violent behavior so read at your own risk. It contains both dark Bonnie and Damon, so it is bound to be OOC.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Not even a car in my own name)**

* * *

_Take me to church_

_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

_I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_

_Offer me that deathless death_

_Good God, let me give you my life_

**-Hozier, Take me to Church**

* * *

The sound of breaking glass reverberated throughout the house, the flames leaping high in the fireplace as the alcohol hit it, hissing and spitting out sparks from its open mouth.

Bonnie stared up at the vampire, who had been the cause of the broken glass. Her brown eyes were desperate and pleading. She knew he was angry, but she still pressed on.

"Please Damon, just say it. The sooner you do I can move on!"

His head whipped around, his black eyes unforgiving as they bored into hers, and she couldn't help but shrink back a fraction.

"What? So you can run off to your little wolf?" He spat.

It was her turn to be angry. Although she could never manage to look as menacing as he did, she narrowed her eyes at him none the less. Her emotions so heightened that she bolted up from the armchair she was sitting in.

"This has nothing to do with Bastian, and you know it! This has to do with you and your inability to commit!"

Her tone was hard and for a moment he seemed taken aback by it. Her anger never ceased to surprise him.

In a flash he was there, close enough that she had to look up at him and could smell the smoke that had clung to his clothes from the fire place. Still she stood her ground refusing to give in.

"You knew what you were getting into when we started this. You knew that I also had feelings for Elena." He retorted, his breath fanning her face.

Mentioning Elena had been a mistake, for where she was angry before she was now livid. Her eyes were wild as she brought her hand back and slapped him across the face. She knew it had probably hurt her hand more than it did his face, but she was too angry to care.

"I hate you!" She hissed, angry tears pulling in her eyes.

She felt the air rush past her before her back was pressed against the wall, his hand around her throat, and the part of her wished he would squeeze. But he wasn't that merciful.

"You can't fool me, _redbird_." He said; using the nickname he had given her in the same manner a swordsman used his sword to Pierce the heart of his challenger.

"I do Damon, I hate you! I wish I had never met you!" She was screaming at this point.

She knew these words hurt him more than he let on, and she didn't care. In fact it was her intention. She wanted to hurt him the way he had hurt her over and over again.

A strange look crossed his handsome features before he crushed his lips against hers. There was nothing sweet and tender about this kiss, it was angry and rough and she knew her lips would be swollen and bruised as a result. She beat at his chest in protest, but he kept her pinned to the wall his hand around her neck a fraction of an inch tighter, not enough to block her airway but tight enough to keep her in place.

After a moment he let her go, her knees so weak from the kiss that they failed to support her weight once he released her, and she fell to them as he stepped back.

She rubbed the back of her hand across her lips, as if to wipe away the kiss. For a moment she thought she saw remorse flash in his midnight eyes, but it was gone as soon as it had come and his eyes were cold once again.

"You're poison Damon." She glared up at him from the spot he had let her fall in, still trying to catch her breath from the cruel kiss.

"Then you must have a death wish, because you keep coming back for more." He sneered.

She hated that he was right. This relationship was toxic for them both, and yet neither one of them would end it. Perhaps they were both in too deep at this point. Or perhaps in the deepest darkest parts of their minds, they enjoyed the pattern of poison and wine that was their relationship. They were addicted.

She stood up using the wall to brace herself until she was steady enough to take a daring step closer.

"You're a coward." She replied in spite. Ignoring the dark anger that flashed in his onyx eyes, she pushed on. "You're weak."

He let out an angry growl, his features shifting to show his true nature. She knew that she was playing with fire, but her anger drowned out the danger of being burned.

"And you are a fool. Do not forget that I can take your life whenever I choose to."

She ignored his warning and took a step closer. Adrenaline coursing through her veins from their feud.

"You haven't been interested in Elena for months; you are just scared to admit that you won't let me go because you actually care."

He was there in front of her, his lithe body tense and vibrating with the fury caused by her accusations.

"Do not presume to tell me how I feel redbird."

It was she who initiated the kiss this time, grabbing the edges of his leather jacket and forcing him down to her level. His fangs scraped against her lips but she didn't care.

As soon as a drop of her blood hit his tongue, he pushed her into the couch and in his haste knocked over a lamp leaving only the glow of the fire place to illuminate the room. He roughly kissed the tender place on her neck, and was pushed over the edge as a moan escaped her swollen lips.

Without warning he bit into her neck causing her to gasp and soon they were overcome with pleasure. But it wasn't enough. He needed more than her blood to quench his hunger tonight. He released her throat, licking the wound closed before scooping her up into his arms and carrying her to his room.

* * *

The next morning Stefan and Elena came down the boardinghouse stairs to find that the living room was a mess. They shared a knowing glance.

"Guess it happened again." The blonde beauty said.

Stefan heaved a defeated sigh.

"I'll… go get the broom and dust pan." He offered.

Elena gave him a small smile before surveying the mess again. She made a mental note to check the paper for apartment rentals as she and Stefan began to clean up the aftermath of what seemed to become a ritual between Bonnie and Damon.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed reading a different take on the couple we love. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you thought of this and let me know if you would like to read more like this because I can reopen it to add a couple of more darker oneshots to it should the inspiration come to me.**


End file.
